Is he?
by Chibi D.luna
Summary: What happens to Gokudera after Tsuna dies? After a secret meeting the was found dead in an ally. Reborn is looking, Ryeohi, Lambo, and Hibari are nowhere to be found. Chrome and Makuro were in a business trip. Leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto in Japan the only others to know of their boss's death.


**So I thought of this out of the blue. Okay not completely. I was talking with a friend when it hit me, and I was listening to you found me by The Fray. Okay so this takes place ten years after their trip to the future. Haru ended up going to Harvard in the US. Hana is married to Ryeohi and Kyoko is not sure about Tsuna, though Reborn tried to get her away. They all live in the Vongola mansion.**

**Pairings: 8049, as far as I thought of one-sided R27* (may be in future chapters*), and D18***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Tenth! I wanted to catch up with you and the faimila. The last mission took longer than planned."

"It's okay Gokudera, I know Reborn told me what happen. It's getting dark; Ryeohi, Lambo and Hibari should be here soon, go rest flying twenty-four hours straight can cause some stress. Also Chrome and Makuro left yesterday. Their trip should last a month." He smiled. The gravity defying haired adult walked pass his storm guardian. Gokudera could tell he was going somewhere by looking at his boss's clothing.

"I slept well in the plane. I'll go with you" he said enthusiastically. The sky guardian jumped a bit at the fact that he was cought.

"I-I just came back. I'm just- going to check on the Kyoko, and Hana" He waved his hands nervously in from of him. The part Italian wanted to believe that his boss would never lie to him but, ever since they visited their future selves and realized that Tsuna had trusted Hibari more than his right hand man, he commented back.

"But there rooms are the other way" He said pointing the opposite end of the hall. Noticing that he had been caught he 'confessed', "I was going to see Yamamoto. Since both of you left I was worried, I talked to you so I'll go see Yamamoto"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. We can then talk better then. Good Night" he said satisfied with his boss's reply. He waved and saw him walk down the hall knocking at the rain guardian's door. As he saw the tenth walk in, he opened the door to his room. He showered excited that he and Tsuna would talk about what has happen in his absence he prepped for bed. In the back of his mind he knew something was odd about his boss but he ignored it. As he lay on his bed he stretched out his arm up and looked at his ring thinking back on how he received it, his past fights, his past life, it has changed.

"Tenth, you have been good. But I promise that I will always be your right-hand-man, even though I might not be your most trusted guardian" he said to himself. A knock broke his thoughts.

"Come in" he said sitting up looking at the door to see who knocked.

"Hey, Tsuna came to check on me. I wanted to check on you as well" the tall swordsman opened the door and walked in.

"Yamamoto! Sit" he said happy to see his lover. That night would be a year since they started to go out. They had their fights, laughs, and time but over all they were happy. As they say opposites attract. The taller male closed the door and sat next to his boyfriend. He laughed at how fast Gokudera had reacted to him.

"He seemed funny" Yamamoto said worried.

"I know but he said he was worried about us. You did have to elimanite six people and I had to deacatat some bombs they made. Of couse he would be worried. Idiot" He finished. Yamamoto came to love it when his lover would call him an idiot. It was just another way of showing he care, well that is what Yamamoto guessed.

"Yes, I know but. He was just-"

"I know. But he said he was just going to see you. We can talk to him tomorrow morning" Gokudera said with a smile on his face. Letting out a soft yawn, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera close to himself.

"You're sleepy? That trip did steal hours from us" he chuckled. He laid down with Gokudera in his arms. He curled up in the Japanese male's arms, feeling a soft cover being pulled over them. Within a couple minutes of them talking they were sound asleep. Wrapped in one another's arms they spelt.

* * *

~Next morning~

Gokudera woke up early from a nightmare. With his eyes still closed he tried to get up but felt arms wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes remembering his partner has spent the night in his room. As Yamamoto woke up the room door was snatched open. Adult Reborn stood at the door with traces of dry tears on his cheeks. Both males sat up and looked at him scared yet curious. The aura he had made the two guardians sad.

"He-he is go-gone" The male with the fedora said in a whisper. What he said hit Gokudera and Yamamoto in the face and slid off with little effect.

"Who?" Yamamoto asked stretching.

"Ts-tsuna…He i-is d-d-"

"NOOOO! It's a lie!" Gokudera shouted. He knew what 'that' word was. Dead. He saw the hitman pulled his fedora over his eyes. The shadow of his fedora would have normally made him look sinister but this time it makes him look as if in a funeral.

"Gokudera" Yamamoto softly said tears dropping from both males eyes. The storm guardian let the tears flow, the sadistic hitman was trying to cover his eyes but no luck the tears were completely visible.

"It's a lie"

"No, it's- I wash it was"

"When?" the swordsman asked, tears flowing not as much as the male in his arms; his mind wanted him to act as if it's some game.

"Never! Tenth will walk in any moment and will talk to me, he said he would"

"Last night. He left after I went to sleep-"

"Stop! He is alive. Reborn! Your lying, right?"

"No. He snicked out a little after he got out of Yamamoto's room"

"How do you know?"

"I checked the surveillance cameras when I didn't find him in his room this morning for practice." He said softly. He voice evened up.

"Do Hana and Kyoko know?" Gokudera asked, getting a hold of himself a bit.

"They- they are in Italy"

"Since when?" Yamamoto questioned holding Gokudera tighter.

"Last week, Tsuna thought it would be good for them to clear their minds."

"Tsuna…Last night said he was going to check on them…I knew he was lying but he didn't tell me, his right hand man."

"He didn't tell anyone"

" But, if only I went with him. Damn it! I would have stopped this. He would-"

"Cut it out already Gokudera! Stop being an egoist idiot! No matter if you had been there it would have never made a difference. You might have been dead protecting Tsuna. What if he did come back alive? What about you?"

"How would you know!"

"I know-"

"If you fucking knew then why the hell didn't you stop him! You could have helped him! You are the world greatest hitman yet you can't help the Tenth! Damn it!" Gokudera shouted. Reborn had a one sided crush on Tsuna. He had spent most of the morning trying to trick himself into believing that he would be back. That Tsuna would one day respond to his love. The time they visited the future changed everyone; mostly Reborn. He did things to try to get kyoko to not like Tsuna but all in vain. He had many things planned but now that was shattered, into millions of tiny pieces.

* * *

**This is so sad! :'( Okay so tell me what you think in the reviews and if I should continue.**

***As of right know I'm not sure. You guys came suggest things or wait and see. I'll get my errors fixed. So if they become a pain please message me and I'll fix them.**


End file.
